deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Funny Valentine
1= |-| 2= Funny Valentine is the main antagonist of the Japanese manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run, he is the 23rd President of the United States. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adult Neptune Vs Funny Valentine * Enrico Pucci VS Funny Valentine * Funny Valentine vs Flandre Scarlet (Completed by Quincy Emperor) * Senator Armstrong VS Funny Valentine * Funny Valentine vs. Rick Sanchez Battles Royale * JoJo Main Villain Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Griffith (Berserk) * Lex Luthor (DC) * Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) * Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Maika Halfwolf (Monstress) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Revolver: Funny Valentine carries around a revolver, he uses it as a ranged offence and a way to check if his enemy is dead. * American Flag: Funny Valentine has an American Flag which he uses as a way to use D4C's ability anywhere without having to worry about the terrain. Powers & Abilities Stand Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap * Valentine's Stand Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (Or D4C), enables him access at any time to any number of alternate worlds/universes/dimensions; where if desired he may swap bodies with his counterparts, affording him a pseudo-immortality. D4C is among the most powerful Stands in existence (Next to Enrico Pucci's Made in Heaven and Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience Requiem). In its default form, it is a close-range Stand with above-average strength and speed. Although still exploring its full potential, Valentine is adept and creative with its powers. Dimension Hop * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by the use of a door against a wall. Liquid materials, such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. * Valentine can also pull other people or items to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects. Valentine usually performs the latter by slamming a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, and if they get too close to one another, both will crumble, splitting into Menger sponges before obliteration. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself. * If Funny Valentine becomes injured, he can hop into another dimension and seemingly move his consciousness to the body of that dimension's Funny Valentine. Each dimension's new Valentine seems completely knowledgeable of the previous Valentine's situation or predicament if, for example, in the midst of a desperate battle. D4C might also have a mind of its own as it changes hosts, as a former Valentine host may not realize D4C has switched to a new Valentine. Hopping to a new Valentine, however, nullifies any wounds, making him nearly invincible, since the only way to truly defeat him is to kill him with one blow. Furthermore, he can summon any number of alternate selves to a target dimension in order to outnumber his opponents. These Valentines do not have D4C's of their own however, this Stand seemingly being wholly unique to the 'Root World', the single universe where the Corpse resides. Love Train * An ability is given to Valentine by Lucy's Stand. Her body generates a gap in space that sends misfortune elsewhere, leaving only good fortune. Using D4C, Valentine can enter this space, causing any and all attacks aimed at him to be directed at someone else across the globe. This makes Valentine effectively invincible. It apparently allows him to easily travel along the ground, shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Due to Lucy's Stand's ability, objects continuously move closer to her, including trees, signs, and even the oceans. These shifts in position seem to favour Valentine. * Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would rise up the body and eventually reach a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. * This ability can only be used a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved, then he is forcibly pulled with her. However, gravity is constant for Valentine when he travels between dimensions, making it a power capable of travelling with Valentine that can affect him inside the gap. This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds. This power over gravity seems to be utilised by Gyro and Johnny when using the Super Spin. Other * When Lucy develops Ticket To Ride, Valentine may utilise a protective wall of light emanating from her, bolstering his defence further still; which as a complementary ability he names "D4C - Love Train". Feats * Became president of the United States. * Unintentionally killed Wekapipo. * Collected all of the Corpse Parts. * Killed Diego Brando. * Was chosen by the Corpse Parts. * Killed Hot Pants. * Killed Gyro Zeppeli. * Managed to convince Johnny Joestar that he was a good person (A few minutes prior Funny Valentine killed Gyro, Johnny's best friend). Faults * If the only Funny Valentine in the universe is destroyed so is D4C. * Any damage D4C takes so does Funny Valentine. * The other versions of himself that are summoned only have Revolvers due to the fact that there is only one D4C that exists in the Multiverse. * Anyone can send someone from a parallel universe back to their original universe the same way Funny Valentine travels between universes (e.g. Diego sent his and Hot Pants' alternate universe equivalents back to their original universe by slamming a door on them). * Dimensional piercing attacks can break through D4C Love Train's barrier. * When D4C Love Train is active, Funny Valentine can only be so far from the Corpse Parts. If they start moving away from him, he will be dragged back into range. Gallery True 23rd US President.png|The true 23rd US President Trivia * His name is based on the 1937 Rodgers and Hart show tune, My Funny Valentine. * His Stand's name is based on the song "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC. * His Stand's Evolutions name is based on the song "Love Train" by The O'Jays. * Lucy's Stand's name is based on the song "Ticket to Ride" by the Beetles. * In both All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven, Funny Valentine's Stand was renamed to "Filthy Acts At A Reasonable Price" which was done to prevent the game from having any copyright problems. However, despite this Valentine will still say D4C but the game's profile for Funny Valentine states that it is unknown what it means. Reference * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Funny_Valentine * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Dirty_Deeds_Done_Dirt_Cheap#Abilities Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Politicians Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains